His Black Book
by Lonely Parasol
Summary: Kaoru always wondered what was written in Kyouya's black book. So when the chance to steal it arises, it's too good to pass up. But are the secrets within worth discovering? And what do Tamaki and Draco know that he doesn't? Slash XX
1. Curious Curiosity

Disclaimer - no, I do not own Ouran or HP or Kyouya or Kaoru...

A/N - sort of a sequel to something I thought of a few weeks ago... any pairings - slash especially - will probably be the basis of some very...intriguings events, some that may be both funny and disturbing :P there is a MorixBlaise scene I've been wanting to write...

* * *

Curious Curiosity

It was on one rainy afternoon day when the wheels of another fate were set in motion by two very curious hosts.

Mori and Hunny had gone to the dojo, and Haruhi was doing some shopping for Ranka-san, taking an innately ecstatic Tamaki-sempai with her after he kept going on about quality father-daughter time. So naturally, only Kyouya, the host clubs infamous shadow king and the twins were left in the third music room.

Kyouya was typing mysterious things on his laptop, completely absorbed in his little "project".

As for the devilish twins…

"Kyouyaaaa! Are we done yet?"

"Yeah…my fingers are pruning…"

"Sure," said Kyouya without looking up. "Unless you want to make _her_ pay for it later…I'm sure she'll enjoy cleaning the club room after hours for the next month…"

Hikaru laughed without humor. "You're cold, sempai, very cold…"

"It was just a small fire, _Mother_-" Kaoru added, twisting the damp washrag in his hands.

Kyouya scoffed at his words of endearment. "Yes, it was. And it's against school rules. You're just lucky it didn't spread and that Tamaki's foolishness stopped it-"

"No one got _hurt_, did they?"

"You're right. But you scared our clients, the fire wing was called and you damaged priceless china-"

"_Us_? We didn't ask Tamaki to _throw_ it at him-"

Kyouya waved his hand. "Regardless," he said, snapping his laptop closed and rising from his place by the windowsill. "You started it, so you pay for it."

Hikaru snorted indignantly. "So why doesn't Tono help us? Why don't you make him pay up?" Kaoru asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kyouya's eyes flashed, and a devious smirk flitted across his face. "Oh, I am," he murmured quietly, staring calmly at the twins. "And don't worry. You'll be helping him out with his punishment soon enough,"

The redheads twitched, and watched as darkness swirled around at his heels.

Kyouya's cell vibrated, he whipped it out and started speaking into it in a soft, foreign undertone, "Ne? Mmmm, okay,"

He snapped it shut and walked to the door at a leisurely pace. When his fingers touched the handle he looked back. "Don't do anything out of _curiosity_ that you might regret, children," he smirked before disappearing for the night.

The twins were silent for a minute, listening.

"Well, that was fun, wasn't it Kaoru?" Hikaru said precisely fifty nine seconds later.

"Always a pleasure, Hikaru," Kaoru replied, walking slowly to the abandoned window.

He slouched against the broad arch, looking pensively out at the lush Ouran gardens. The gears were whirring madly in his mind, as he tried and failed to see what Kyouya was planning. _Or has it already begun, _he wondered, feeling slightly disturbed by his ignorance on the subject.

Thing was, Tamaki had been acting strangely…even for _him_. Ever since he'd come back from winter break, an unnatural darkness stirred in the depths of his striking violet eyes, as though he carried some ominous secret that was waiting to burst. His face was edged with slight creases of wariness, and his skin gleamed with such a bright pallor it was almost sickly. Something was wrong here…

"Eh? Kaoru?" Hikaru shook his shoulder, bringing him back to the present. Kaoru turned to his brother, his partner in crime, flashing him a reassuring smile. "It's nothing, promise," he muttered as his twin slid his arms around his torso.

Hikaru lay his head on his shoulder, staring past him with lidded eyes. "I hope everything works out," he said quietly. "Between Kyouya and Haruhi, the rich bastard and the commoner…" he sighed dramatically.

The corners of Kaoru's mouth lifted at his joke, but the feeling didn't quite reach his eyes. "Hey Hikaru, have you noticed…anything off about milord lately?" Kaoru asked, keeping his tone casually light.

"Tono? Ne…not really, why?"

"No reason," he sighed, defeated. _Maybe it's just me_…

That's when he saw it. Kyouya's black book, his manuscript of hidden agendas in which he recorded all the goings on within the host club. For his eyes only, the forbidden vices within were sure to bring great tragedy to those who read his words…it seemed only natural that the reader would find themselves burdened with some unforgivable curse, one that would doom them to a long, unfortunate life.

Or so the stories said, at least. But while Hikaru was superstitious at heart, Kaoru used his head to determine if something was a threat. And he didn't believe that something as trivial as a _book_ could be that harmful. Even if it did belong to Ouran's one and only Shadow King.

His mind made up, Kaoru gently broke away from Hikaru's embrace. "Go summon a cab," he said, holding up the rag in his hands for emphasis. "I'll clean up,"

Hikaru shot him a questioning look as he retreated but said nothing and left to use the manual phone in the main room.

When he heard the door close behind him, Kaoru walked to the supply closet and put the toxic things away. He returned to the window, and stared down at the sleek leather cover of the thing that could well be the center of the chaos no one else seemed to see. He picked it up, weighing it in his hands. There was no embossed words on the cover, or dried ink spots along its spine. It looked uncannily primeval, a lost family heirloom that had been passed down for generations. That only heightened Kaoru's suspicions. _What is your punishment…Tamaki… _

Casting one last glance out at the bleak evening sky, the young redhead turned, slipping the notebook into his robes pocket. Leaving behind a life of naivety, and walking into a world full of lust, anger and fear. Right into the arms of his unseen enemy.

* * *

A/N - inspired by my desire to see Kaoru play some more sinister roles, and carry out his plans solo. Who better to test him than Kyouya?

Warning - Reviews are not for the faint of heart! Be courageous and leave one here ^_^

- Lux


	2. First Signs and Furballs

Disclaimer - I do not own Ouran or HP, or Draco or Tamaki...

* * *

First Signs and Furballs

He felt it instantaneously. One moment he was walking down the corridor with Blaise, and the next…his stomach dropped past his knees, and his head became ridiculously light. _Oh Merlin_…

"Drake? What's wrong?" Blaise stopped walking. Draco keeled over, putting a hand to his mouth. It came away spotted with flecks of bloody red.

_Oh shit, shit, shit_…he looked away from Blaise, trying to hide his face from his fellow Slytherin. Brilliant. "This'll put a damper on my day…" he muttered, cursing at how rough his voice sounded. So weak, so vulnerable.

It disgusted him. But it repulsed him more to think of the man who had caused this. _The guy is a bloody menace. And if he wasn't extricated in the near future_…

He didn't even want to think about the devastating possibilities. What it would symbolize, what he would risk losing. Trading the lives of all his friends for the price of his family - and his magic. Meaning the beginnings of an apocalyptic battle that could well lead to the downfall of the wizarding world. Meaning that another war or revolution would be upon them.

And not to mention losing the time he spent with all the fine young witches who prospered under his lavish attention…there goes his Friday nights…

"Draco!" Blaise grabbed his arm, and that was when he realized his legs were shaking. The edges of his vision started blurring into a white haze. His head swam, and he shut his eyes to clear his mind.

Should I tell him…_he_ won't be happy…oh screw it.

"Blaise-" Draco opened his mouth, ready to reveal the reason behind the madness. All too prepared to reel him into the calamity he'd gotten himself into when…

"Wh-what?!" he sensed _it_ recede, felt the pain being literally sucked back into his chest. He searched for it, and found that it was nothing more than a ball of spinning, searing darkness nestled deeply in the center of his abdomen. Something tangible, yet inaccessible.

"Hey," a white hot tingle flared across his cheek before it became little more than a mild throb. Draco staggered backwards, moving out of reach of the Jolly Giants striking range.

He winced as he poked the area where Blaise's fingers struck his flesh, and knew a beautiful purple bruise would bloom there by morning.

Which reminded him of a certain Gryffindor Mudblood who had done him the courtesy of clocking him in the eye a few short years ago…not that he hadn't deserved it, but still...

But he was thankful for it. Blaise's hit knocked all the remaining haze from his mind, and he could _think_ again. And not about that cute fifth year in his Transfigurations class either…

"It's nothing," he coughed, straightening up. Blaise towered over him, searching his face skeptically. He knew it was a lie, had noticed how off things had been since winter break had ended. Still, he bowed his head and slung his bookbag over his shoulder, not bothering to question him.

"How appalling. A Slytherin fallen so low…" he shook his head as he walked past him, purposely testing the tenuous extent of Draco's patience.

He didn't bite. "Soon enough, Zabini. You'll know soon enough,"

He scoffed, "Your Malfoy pride will be at the heart of your demise," he jeered, "All of your perverted innuendoes aside. But you are already aware, I'm sure,"

_Oh how right you are, mi amis, _Draco thought, glaring daggers at his friends' back. _But I'm also not the lousy git who shagged Pansy in our fourth year either…Which reminds me… _

Draco gathered his things and swept off to one Room of Requirement to ash things out.

He came to a stop outside, and smirked as a familiar ornate wooden door materialized from the stones. He wanted to know how one blonde haired, violet eyed French man was handling things after this…unexpected twist of events.

So engaged in his thoughts he was that he failed to notice the silvery blonde head of another student disappearing around the corridor wall, and neglected to hear their footsteps slamming against the marble ground as they ran away, off to warn _him_ about what they'd seen…

‡†

First it tingled, then it teased, until half his body was aflame with hurt. The internal inferno crippled his back, until he doubled over beside the cab, holding his abdomen for fear that he would lose far more than his lunch. If this volatile reaction was caused by what he could only assume it was caused by, he had to remain calm…

"Ne? Sempai?" Haruhi asked, her head peeking around an armful of groceries. Her dark chocolate eyes gazed innocently into his, as though she was blissfully unaware of all the nostalgic effects they had on the average guy's body…

_No! Must…not think…Slytherinish thoughts…_gah! That damn Draco boy was beginning to influence him in ways he didn't even know. In a matter of months he could become worse than the twins! _Shudder…_

"I'm fine," he reasoned, offering her a weak smile. He could hold it in, this pain that was slowly eating him alive…

_Well, it helps to have a healer on your side, at least. Even if he was a mean, good-for-nothing brute who's only talents were potion making – because nothing of Draco's concoction I've tried has killed me _**yet**_ – and causing almost ninety five percent of the populace of witches to swoon dangerously whilst in his radiant presence. Or was that the side he had wanted him to know? I'm sure that deep, deep down the wizard has a big, bright heart that burned with compassion and sorrow and desperately ached for a lovers delicate touch – and what better way to a guys heart than through his stomach? Maybe if I asked Haruhi to make something delicious for him… _

"Oof," the sudden agitated sound made him glance up.

"GYAA! WHAT IS MY DAUGHTER DOING WITH ALL THOSE BAGS!!" and just like that Tamaki switched from "thoughtful and philosophical" to his "happy and high on life" mood, and rushed to take her things.

"W-Wait!! Come back, the limo's here –" Haruhi's called, but he didn't notice. Three carts and an oddly shaped…lumpy ball of fur later, Tamaki reappeared.

"W-what the heck?!"

"Mmmm,"

"Sempai…what _is_ that?" Haruhi watched with a mixture of revulsion and fascination as the unearthly mottled brown creature shuffled over his arms and moved onto his shoulder.

"Ooh…you mean Snarl*** here? He's just a little…experiment, you see…" Tamaki chuckled nervously as they entered the limo.

They said nothing more on the subject, as Haruhi purposely steered the conversation away from anything mutated or creepy or just…unnaturally wrong. I mean, what was that thing supposed to be anyway, somesort of giant furryball? Or a living hair piece, perhaps? Or maybe it was that "pleasure toy" the twins were talking about last weekend…hmmm, yeah, that's probably it. Oh the joys of being blissfully ignorant at times like these…

The ride passed without incident, and Tamaki walked her to her front door and hurriedly unloaded everything for her, leaving out a piece of lettuce for Snarl***'s entertainment. Haruhi stayed out of his way as he danced around her apartment, tidying and admiring here and there.

The entire process lasted a staggering three minutes and forty two seconds, and he was our the door with the thing snuggled tightly in his arms.

"That was fun," Haruhi murmured, her voice laced with the slightest edge of sarcasm.

Tamaki didn't catch it. After the obsessive compulsive cleaning Tamaki looked beat, his face reflecting the very uncharacteristic seriousness he hardly ever allowed anyone to see.

"Haruhi," he said, resting his hands on her shoulders. He paused, considering his next words. He spoke softly, his somber demeanor darkening his features. Looking up at him was like staring at a breathtakingly beautiful inanimate object - take one of the grand chandeliers that adorned one of Ouran's ballrooms, for example. Something that was every bit the bright and majestic collectors piece, except that every light had been blown out, the gold and marble fixtures were slightly rusted, and the chains fixing it to the ceiling ratted at the slightest wind. It was still the same in every aspect...only colder and sinister.

"If anything should happen...in the next day or so-"

"What? What do you think will happen?" Haruhi asked, frowning.

"Something...anything really..." he murmured vaguely, sounding unsure himself. His shocking violet eyes betrayed only worry, concern for her wellbeing and the safety of all their friends. "Just promise me that you'll stay away from it. Don't get involved-"

"I can take care of myself, Sempai," she sighed, but smiled all the same. Did he really think she was that helpless?

"I know," he agreed, "But until I know what _he's_ planning I have to be sure..."

_Chomp, chomp, rustle...scratch, rustle swish... _

"Umm, Tamaki?"

He released her, springing away and plucking the...furball off of his shoulder.

"You wanna play, don't yah, Snarl***?" he asked, grinning down at the sniffling, dripping creature. It emitted a guttural noise, something weirdly between a moan and a dying cat choking on its own saliva.

Tamaki laughed, "Oh, and Haruhi," he added, one hand on the stair railing, the other supporting the creature. "Could you make some of your famous _Onigiri_ for me? It's for a friend,"

The thing had gone back to chewing on Tamaki's hair, but he didn't seem to notice. Haruhi looked at it doubtfully but nodded, "When do you want it?" she asked, groaning inwardly as she thought of more things she'd have to buy.

"Oh, whenever. In the next few days or so. Without his servants I assume he'll be starving by then," he waved his hands dramatically, spinning down the stairs. "Bye, Haruhi! Make sure you lock the door, okay? Oh, and don't forget to study for your exam next week!"

"Exam?! What are you-"

"Bye bye Haruhi…" he winked and ducked into the limo.

Haruhi sighed, pressing her hand to her temple. He was crazier than usual. Maybe that thing had taken to eating his brains…

Tamaki watched her enter the apartment, wearing a smirk that old Salazar himself would be proud of. He must look insane right now.

He shrugged. He had more important things to attend to than worry over what people thought of him. He wondered how his Slytherin Prince was faring.

Tamaki set Snarl*** beside him and leaned forward to tell the driver where to go, "Morinozuka Residence, s'il vous plait,"

* * *

A/N - dedicated to Socheck, and to all the people that enjoyed perverted Draco and hyper Tamaki

and Tamaki's furball...does anyone have any suggestions for names?

feel free to review...if you dare :P

^_^

- Lux


End file.
